It has been observed that a software application, before deployment or implementation, has to pass through an extensive review corresponding to each phase of the software development life cycle (SDLC) process. In general, the SDLC may comprise phases including requirement gathering and analysis, system analysis, system design, coding, testing, implementation, maintenance, and the like. It may be understood that each phase is reviewed by one or more quality control managers based on functional and logical requirements in order to assure quality of the software application. Since the review has become a major task in software industry, the quality of the software application may largely depend on protocols defined for the review.
It has been further observed that the conventional protocols may consist of a set of standard document templates that facilitates the one or more quality control managers to perform the review. The set of standard document templates comprising a set of review parameters defined for each phase of the SDLC. Based on the set of review parameters, the one or more quality control managers tend to disregard and thus may ignore one or more of the set of review parameters. Since each review parameter, of the set of review parameters, is essential to attain the quality of the software application, ignoring at least one of the set of review parameters may impact the quality of the software application. Thus ignorance of the set of review parameters may lead to a substandard quality of the software application.